Prophet And Preistess
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: A collection of Joe Carroll and Emma Hill one shots.


I don't own anything, just love Joe Carroll and the following. All rights to to their respective owners.

The Psychopathic Cold

Emma Hill was worried. Joe hadn't left his study for days now. It had been precisely three. At first she had believed it to be an incredibly long and probably another plot to find Claire in the works as she had seen Roderick enter the study the last time she saw him. He hadn't even been out to visit Joey, something that worried Emma. As he is so desperate to connect with his son she couldn't believe that he would miss out on valuable time with him. She missed him if she were being honest, she liked being in his company. Yes there is the odd moment where she feels a little unnerved around him when he is in a particularly vicious mood but nevertheless she loves him. She always will.

Whilst she makes Joey his lunch Emma's eyes keep hovering towards the door, expecting and hoping Joe to walk through those doors, his soft British tones filling the air. Yet it doesn't happen no one passes through, Except for other followers.

"Where's…" Joey starts quietly, un able to say the word 'dad' something that Emma notices and wishes he doesn't do, knowing how much it upsets Joe. "I haven't actually seen your dad for a while. I'll go find him later." Emma says calmly, passing Joey his lunch, stroking the top of his head lovingly belfry switching the tv on finding a cartoon channel for Joey to watch before quietly slipping out of the door.

Curiously and a little nervously Emma heads upstairs to Joe's study.

"Heya darlin." The annoying voice of Roderick calls from the other end of the corridor. "Roderick." Emma says calmly. If she could knife him and rip out his spinal cord she would but she knew Joe wouldn't want that and would probably kill her himself for a crime like that. "Seen Joe lately?" He asks her. "No. I haven't, I thought you had." She replies calmly. Resisting the urge to backhand him. "Nope not since Thursday." He smiles. Emma is quiet for a moment. Worry passing through her as she heads away from Roderick. "Tell him I wanna word once he's done with you." He calls after her, she rolls her eyes angrily. How dare he talks about her like she's Joe's whore or something. I mean yeah she does have sex with him whenever he or sometimes she is in need. But it's more then that, well it is to her. They have a friendship of some sorts. He trusts her with his son. He would probably be more inclined to talk to her then Roderick, she hopes as she knocks loudly on the office door.

"Joe. Joe? Are you in their?" Emma calls loudly from the other side of the door. Listening for any signs of movement. "Everyone's getting worried. Even Joey's asked about you and Roderick's doing my head in." She mutters. "Joe?" She calls again worriedly as she hears a sudden movement and a rescinding thud from the other side. "Joe!" She cries out, rattling the door handle. "Please don't kill me." She rolls her eyes before pick locking the door, walking in. "Ohh my god Joe." She whispers as she sees his figure slumped against his desk. She races immediately to his side, kneeling down beside him. "Emma." He murmurs incoherently. "What's wrong? What happened?" She looks him over for any visible injuries. He mutters something before closing his eyes. "No. No, no, no. Stay awake." She shakes him gently. Moving her hand to his forehead where she finds that he's burning up. "Joe you're burning up. You're sick. You should be in bed." She whispers worriedly. "No. No, no, no love. I'm alright. Just help me to my chair then go and play with Joey. Have you left him alone?" He says feverishly, however with a slightly menacing undertone. She rolls her eyes at him. "I know you may kill me for this but I'm taking you to bed."

"Ohh I'm sure that would help Emma, but I am not quite in the mood for that just yet." He croaks with a small smile. She rolls her eyes at him again. "No I am taking you to bed so you can rest. You can do what the hell you want to me when you're better." She says, trying to tempt him into complying. "Emma I am remaining in my office I have my novel to write." He mutters. "No you are going to bed." Emma growls. "Do you have any idea what it is going to do to my reputation. The serial killer Joe Carroll has been taken down by a bloody cold?" Joe mutters. "I'm sure no ones going to mind however if Roderick does please can I take him out?" Emma suggests. "No Em, leave Roderick alone. Can't you pair learn to get along?" Joe suggests. Emma rolls her eyes at Joe again. "You know Emma you should stop rolling your eyes at me. When I am indeed back to my normal self I shall endeavor to teach you not to roll your eyes at me as you do." He mutters. Emma shudders, wondering what Joe has in mind. Shaking her head she turns back to Joe. "Are you going to let me help you or not?" She asks quietly. He mutters something yet doesn't protest as Emma helps him off the floor, she slides her arm around his waist. She's not enjoying this. Not enjoying this one bit.

After a lot of effort Emma manages with some help from Joe to get him upstairs and into bed. Normally when she's in Joe's room it's for other activities. Never had she thought she would be in here taking care of him. But she knew if it ever came to it she would as she would do anything for Joe. Anything and everything.

"Emma love you don't have to do this for me." Joe murmurs as Emma gently presses a wet towel to his forehead. "Don't be silly. Who else would if not me and compared to looking after both Jacob and Paul at the same time your no bother." Emma replies, her thoughts going to that fateful time when she had to look after Jacob and Paul when they fell ill. "Claire used to look after me when she could. Did your mother look after you when you were ill?" Joe asks her quietly. "No. I've always fended for myself. Jacob tried. He got on my nerves so much I nearly disembowelled him." Emma mutters, Joe chuckles at that. "Now that. I bet was interesting." He says. Emma rolls her eyes at him. "Hey." He murmurs warningly through half shut eyes. Emma smiles to herself. "Joey." Joe reminds her. She rolls her eyes again. "Emma Hill." He growls, she laughs before climbing off the bed. "Get some sleep I'll be right back." She says soothingly and, very bravely bends down and kisses his forehead gently before heading off to find Joey.

After ensuring Joey had been fed and has something to occupy him, she leaves him in her room before heading back for Joe. He will be pleased since Joey had actually asked how he was when Emma had told him why she hadn't been playing with him all day like she usually did. She also managed to avoid Roderick thankfully on the way back to Joe, who she finds like she left him, fast asleep. Ensuring he is still breathing, she climbs onto the bed, facing her leader as she too falls into a deep sleep.

In the morning she awakes early, casting a glance over at Joe who appears to still be asleep. "Emma." He says quietly. "Yeah?" She looks up at him, he opens his eyes, gazing at her. "Thank you for looking after me." He grumbles. She smiles. "Always Joe. Always." She murmurs the absolute truth.

A week later Joe is back to his normal malevolent self and he finally teaches Emma that lesson for rolling her eyes at him…

"Where were you the other week Carroll?" Roderick questions one morning. "Tied up." Joe lies swiftly as Joey races into the kitchen. Stopping when he sees his father. He had come for Emma, who appears from behind the fridge door. Placing a plate of food in front of him, Joe and herself, which she eats standing up. "Sit down with us darlin." Roderick gestures to the table where himself, Joe and Joey sit. Emma looks at Joe pleadingly. Who laughs loudly, Roderick looks at them both in confusion and is about to say something when his phone rings and he has to go.

"Thank you." Emma murmurs quietly beside Joe, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Learnt your lesson?" He smirks up at her, she bites her lip, trying not to roll her eyes at him. He looks satisfied. "Hey Joey, how about I play hide and seek with you?" Emma suggests Joey nods happily before racing off, leaving Emma with Joe. "Hopefully I'll be able to sit down again soon." She says. "I'd give it a week." Joe smiles mischievously. "Thank you though Em." He says. "Anytime Joe. I'd look after you anytime." She says as she chases after Joey. Joe smirks to himself. Emma Hill, his Em. His truly most devoted follower and even though he would never admit it and murder anyone who he did admit it to, he was bloody glad he had her. For she is the woman behind the man after all.


End file.
